guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Siphon Strength
Things to check: *Does this reduce attack skill damage, too? *If you cast this on a warrior boss, is his damage doubled before or after the damage penalty? — 130.58 (talk) 12:42, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :*Being that it behaves as a touch skill, will the shout "Can't Touch This!" cause it to fail? (See List_of_skill_anomalies) :--Crazytreeboy 02:32, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::"Hex Spell", not "skill". So I guess no. Can't Touch this! is there as a counter to blackout spam/Shock/touchies. It's not there to kill spells.Labmonkey 06:24, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::All spells are skills, so can't touch this would work on it if it were a touch based hex. However, it isn't so it's moot 220.253.142.51 ::::That was over a year ago, when it was a touch range hex (when it shouldn't have been). --Kale Ironfist 10:54, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Critical % of 83.3% Using this skill along with critical eye and a rank of 16(superior rune+mask) with critical strikes and a rank of 13(minor rune) in dagger mastery you would have a 83.3% chance to critical. Meaning every 4 out of 5 hits would be ctitical strikes, with a total gain of 16 energy. Those 4 hits are apprx 200 damage(being a critical hit takes a minimum of 50 dmg). Building critical strikes not only helps your energy gain but also helps your DPS(damage per second). Talyyn Silent Wind 15:04, 20 February 2007 (CST) :WHAT? Where did you get 50 dmg? You are highly mistaken. At 16 Dagger Mastery, Daggers criticals deal 32dmg to AL60 Targets. --Lann 18:26, 22 August 2007 (CDT) inaccurate *An excellent anti-warrior, dervish or even paragon skill, reducing damage with each of their attacks. This is less effective against rangers and assassins which mostly rely on their skills to be effective. : this skill will remove bonus damage from attacks :and both also deal damage in smaller packets meaning that this is even more of a debuff-only rangers with heavy duty preparations will be greatly affected ::The point is that rangers and assassins get a significant amount of their work done though effects that aren't straight damage. Burning arrow, apply poison, black spider, twisting fangs. --Fyren 22:16, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::I took on another sin with and i had this elite. he got his full combo out and so did I. He did NO dmg to me and i did. he died and i only have less than half of my health gone. It's effective against everything IMHO 68.184.36.188 07:21, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, this is really effective. Just use Deadly Paradox > Siphon Strength > Siphon Speed (cover hex and speed debuff) and spam it on all physical attackers. Who needs Blindbots, when you can just make them do no damage? Besides, conditions are much more commonly and easily removed than hexes. :::::The notes did enumerate "anti-(warrior,dervish,paragon)-skill". Myself, Auron and Fyren changed it to "anti-attacker". Now 86.5.86.151 put "anti-(Ranger,Dervish,Assassin,Warrior)" there. Can we please either generically say "anti-attacker" and be done with it or list all attacking classes, which would be "anti-(Assassin,Dervish,Paragon,Ranger,Warrior)"? There's really no reason to list only a subset of those, it does work against all of them, and differences in effectiveness are more due to exact build than to generic class. 134.130.4.46 22:51, 19 June 2007 (CDT) If you die while an enemy is hexed with this, the hex is removed. I guessing that siphon speed would also behave in this way. 84.65.20.160 Kurzicks? I think i've read here on its arcticle, that Moebius Strike is the only elite that requires a specific faction to capture..? What about this? Any way to get to Maishang hills without having completed Befriending the Luxons? Cause I don't see it.-- 12:05, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes. You can get into Cavalon after beating Boreas Seabed, then go out into Archipelagos and northeast to Maishang. 12:20, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::So many people seem to have trouble understanding this. On ANY given character that has beaten Sunjiang District, both Befriending the Luxons and Befriending the Kurzicks can be completed. It does not matter if you have finished one or the other, or if your guild is Luxon or Kurzick, you CAN do both --Gimmethegepgun 12:32, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::Of course I know this....thing is - I'm lazy :P -- 09:14, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::There's no need for finishing those quests, only activating it, the thing is, moebius strike is after the kurzick mission, so u have to have finished tht quest to get to the mission and so getting to the moebius strike boss, while u can get to this boss without have finished the quest. With Weakness? If Weakness' effect is applied first, this can reduce most attack damage from your target to 0. It might be worth adding a note, if that's the case. -Mike 00:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) affect Does this 33% increased crit also affects ranged spells like dancing daggers? :Only attacks can crit, so anything other than attacks won't (meaning no ranged spells). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC)